Bruno's Path
by ABM2000
Summary: Bruno's Life before his memory was erased completely, and after he became a part of team 5ds.
1. Fall of the Synchro

The Path of Bruno

_Chapter 1: Fall of the Syncro_

"And the winner is Johnny!" the MC shouted.

I stood on the platform and received the trophy, but more importantly I only needed one more tournament win to tie the record with the legendary Yusei Fudo, who I modeled my life after. During the time which I became a pro circuit duelist, I was known as the greatest duelist outside of team 5ds.I stepped off the stage and walked over to my runner, when I was greeted by the head of my pit crew.

"Johnny, as of right now, synchroing has been outlawed!" He shouted.

"What!" I shouted back, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm sorry Johnny, but we cannot control the Ener-D anymore!" He shouted.

"Come on! The legendary duelist Yusei Fudo saved the world after zero reverse with syncros!" I shouted angrily.

As if on cue, an Ener-D reactor exploded, triggering other reactors to surge and explode. Ignoring the shouts of my pit crew, I jumped on my runner and sped away to the explosion sight as fast as I could. Then, it happened. I was almost to the main reactor when the second zero reverse happened, and everything exploded and was engulfed and flames. The last thing I remember was the smell of smoke and fuel, and being thrown off my runner. As I lay there dying, I remembered how happy I was when I won that duel.

**FLASHBACK**

"TOP CLEAR MIND" I shouted.

"What the…" my opponent shouted.

"DELTA ACCEL SYNCRO! GO HALBERD CANNON!"

"NO!" my opponent screamed.

"HALBERD CANNON! DIRECT ATTACK! SHOOTING BLADE BURST!"

"I LOST!" my opponent shouted

**END FLASHBACK**

My reality came back for a brief second, and then I blacked out.


	2. The Nonexistent Hope

_Chapter 2: Nonexistent Hope_

I barely woke up at the mechanical army descending. A thought flashed in my mind, one word, Mechlord Emporer. My brain started to browse through all the cards I had seen, but oddly I remembered the monsters from a dream.

**FLASHBACK**

_Whoa, I thought. Mechlord Emporers! Skiel, Wisel and Grannel! What are these things. Wait… Have Mercy! Don't Kill Me! AHHH!_

**END FLASHBACK**

"So the Mechlord Emporers are here." I said to nobody in particular.

I heard a sound from behind me and noticed a large orange Mechlord Emporer Grannel. I bowed my head in shame and resigned all my hope of survival. It charged its laser, I stood and looked down. Then suddenly a larger laser came from above me and blew up the Grannel. I looked up curiously to see who had rescued me. I gasped slightly.

"Y-You c-can't be him." I stuttered out slowly.

Yusei Fudo extended his hand in an act of friendship. I accepted his hand and began to cry.


	3. Who is Yusei

_Chapter 3: Who is Yusei_

Yusei helped me to his secret compound, where he revealed himself to be Z-ONE, and not Yusei. He had changed his appearance, personality, and spirit to become Yusei, and use his incredible power, but even with that he failed. So he invited me to help him change the world to how it used to be. I immediately accepted, and together we started to change the past.

That night, I was reborn and codenamed Antinomy. I was no longer the duel king Johnny, I was Antinomy, the right hand man of the only person who had the power to save the world. I would serve him even after death, and I vowed to protect both him, and the world.

Little did I know how truly powerful Z-ONE was. That night, my tech-genus monsters were calling out to me, telling me I had made the right choice. I looked through my extra deck, and froze at Tech-Genus Halberd Cannon. The card reached out to me, I felt its spirit within me, and I felt the power of clear mind coming back to me, as I fell asleep.

I awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of machines. I had never been able to see duel monster spirits before, but here, my monsters were talking to me. Again I browsed through my deck until I found my new ace card, "Tech-Genus Halberd Cannon." The spirit spoke in my head,

"Master Antinomy, we are all glad you have made this courageous choice."

"Thank you, this would never have happened if a hadn't won that duel." I replied back.

"Master, we will always be with you… remember your purpose" He said.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"You will see, good night Master."

I was too weak to protest, and I fell asleep into dreamless sleep.


	4. We Meet Another One

_Chapter 4: We Meet Another One_

Two weeks have passed since I was rescued by Z-ONE. We have gathered all the information we could on the first zero reverse since this one had no living records on how to deal with it. We haven't been able to make a breakthrough, but perhaps someone else will. Z-ONE told me about his dream last night…

**FLASHBACK**

"Who are you?" Z-ONE questioned.

"I am Paradox. I thought I was the only human survivor, but perhaps I am wrong. You will find me at the reactor in the satellite square." He replied.

"I will come with one other to find you." Z-ONE said.

"Thank you friend."

**END FLASHBACK**

So obviously, today we are venturing to the tower to find Paradox.

"Let's not waste any more time here." Z-ONE said.

"Yes Master. Let us go now." I replied.

We arrived at the square to find a man with a broken white duel runner, and a red scar.

"Paradox?" Z-ONE questioned.

"Thank you for coming here to help me."

I stayed silent. I wanted to see if Paradox had any ideas.

"Paradox, Antinomy and I are the last human survivors. We invite you to join us and help make things right."

He extended his hand in the same act of friendship he showed me. Paradox immediately excepted, and together we started to walk back to the reactor which was Z-ONE's head quarters. When we go there, Paradox told us about an idea he had.

"Z-ONE, Antinomy, I have an idea."

"We are listening." Z-ONE and I both replied.

"If we eliminate the source of duel monsters, then the zero reverse would have never happened." He said.

"And how would you do that?" I questioned.

"By killing Maximillion Pegasus." He said bluntly.

Z-ONE was silent for a moment. I was about to say that destroying duel monsters was not a good idea, but frankly, perhaps it was worth it.

"Paradox, we cannot do this now. Perhaps when we have the hardware to do so." Z-ONE said.

"I understand." Paradox replied.


End file.
